XMen Begins
by Toser
Summary: An all new take on the forming of the XMen, featuring Charles, Eric, Hank, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Rogue called Anna Marie and Remy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Begins**

**Chapter one**

Charles Xavier came running into the library "Eric! I've gotten a fantastic idea! I'm going to Kenya, but first I have to go to New Jersey"

Eric closed his book, smiled at Charles and answered: "Yes, that is a fantastic idea"

Charles looked disappointed at Eric and said: "No! I want to create a school for mutants with problems."

Eric looked at Charles for a moment, and then said: "Good luck. Shall I help you?"

"Yes, get Hank!" Charles said.

Shortly after Eric came back with Hank. Charles told Hank about his idea. Hank said: "That sounds great. Let's get moving!" then he thought for a while and asked: "Haven't we forgotten something?"

"Hmm… yes, it's very quiet here too" Eric said pondering.

Charles shook his head and said: "Come on! Don't forget to look the door"

**In the hangar**

"You just take the car to New York City and get him, while I fly to New Jersey." Charles said. They parted and left Eric behind.

"Idiot! Then I'll just get Raven's daughter" Eric said angrily after Charles had departed. He took the other plane and flew to Chicago.

**In a nuclear power plant in New Jersey**

Two men had broken into the nuclear power plant when Charles arrived. One of the men was lowering himself down in the nuclear reactor, while the other man watched horrified. Charles went over to the watching man and said cheerfully: "Hello Scott!"

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked Charles. Charles ignored his question and said: "Don't you want to come home with me now?"

Scott asked confused: "Do I know you?"

"Yes, of course you do. Don't you remember me?"

The other man said annoyed: "Get lost! Scott's mine!" and then he attacked Charles. Charles was too strong for the man, who thus lowered himself completely down in the nuclear reactor, but the massive amount of radiation killed him.

Charles said thrilled: "Well, now you don't have anywhere else to be. Let's go to Kenya"

**Ravens house in Chicago**

Eric stood in front of the missing door, looking into a living room in chaos. The woman known as Destiny said to Eric: "Finally! We need you"

"I will always help you" Eric said.

Raven looked sad and upset at Eric and asked: "Are you taking her to Xavier?"

"I only live at Charles' until I get Cerebro, and then I, your daughter and as many of the mutants from Xavier's school, as I can get with me, will leave"

"Just make sure she doesn't get too attached to the place" Raven said worried.

Raven's daughter threw the couch at Destiny, who had foreseen it and moved, at the same time she said: "You should leave now"

**In Kenya**

Charles and Scott landed in a little village. The natives of the village hurried to look at the visitors and their airplane. Their Goddess came too, and asked the strangers: "What do you want? Why do you disturb the peace in _my _village?"

Charles said cheerfully: "Hello Ororo. Do you want to move in with me?"

Thunder and lightning started rolling. Most lightning were directed towards Charles. Charles quickly took Scott back to the jet and they went home, while Charles called Eric and told about what happened.

**In an apartment in New York City**

Hank knocked on the door and then entered, since it was wide open. He carefully walked around calling for Mr. LeBeau. He was answered by a "Here!" from the bedroom. He went in there and found a naked half sleeping man in the bed.

"It'll cost 10 bucks to look" the man said playful.

"Please, will you be so kind, put your clothes on, and come out in the living room, so we can talk" Hank said embarrassed and left the room. Shortly after, the man came out wearing his jeans.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm offering you to come and live at a home for people with special abilities like us" Hank said.

"Okay! That sounds great. When are we leaving?" Mr. LeBeau answered.

**Kenya, the small village, where Charles previously had been.**

Eric and Raven's daughter Anna Marie went to Ororo's house.

Ororo opened the door and asked annoyed: "What do you want?"

Eric answered: "I offer you to come and live in a home for people with special gifts like yourself"

"There are more of my kind?" Ororo asked surprised.

Eric answered: "Yes. Anna Marie, I and many others are of your kind. We are mutants."

**At the mansion **

"Jean! We had completely forgotten about you!" Hank said when he saw the red-haired woman sitting on the front door-stairs.

"Charles hadn't! The door is locked!" she sulked.

"What the hell are you doing with that crappy apartment, when you live in this awesome house?" Remy asked Jean.

"Do you two know each other?" Hank asked.

"Yes! We're friends with benefits" Jean said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you! You left so suddenly!" Remy lied, smiling.

"Remy is going to live here" Hank corrected, and started looking for his keys.

Remy picked to lock of the door, and went inside and threw himself on the couch.

Xavier and Scott came up from the basement. "Jean, it is _so_ nice to see you!" Charles said.

"DIE! Fake asshole!" Jean screamed.

Remy grabbed her, placed her on the couch and started to kiss her.

"You got him! You are so good!" Charles said to Hank.

"Charles? Did you forget Jean on purpose?" Hank asked.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Charles said appalled.

"He did! He does it every time!" Jean screamed "Every time I'm out, he locks the door. When I'm in, he doesn't lock the door. I don't have to be psychic to know that."

"You're seriously exaggerating, my dear Jean. Besides, a little bit of fresh air never harmed anyone."

Eric entered with Anna Marie and Ororo.

"Charles! Look who I got" Eric said delighted.

"Who's the girl with the brown hair?" Charles asked confused.

"NO! The other one!" Eric said irritated.

"But, I already know her!" Charles said and shook his head.

Eric rolled his eyes until Charles erupted: "You got her!"

"Yes... that means I'm better than you!" Eric said smiling "I'm better that you at everything"

"No that is not true! I'm better than you at…" Charles pondered for a moment "at reading thoughts! Ha!"

"Right now you're thinking: I hope one of the girls can cook, because Hank is really bad at it."

"What?" Hank asked surprised and insulted.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Charles said appalled.

"It's the truth! And I read you thought" Eric smiled.

"Speaking of food… I'm hungry!" Jean said.

"I am not cooking!" Hank said grouchy.

"That's what I hoped" Jean smiled.

"I'm not gonna eat anything you make, so I'll cook" Remy offered and went to the kitchen.

Everyone enjoyed the food. He was a better cook, than they had expected.

"I didn't know you could cook. How come you never cooked for me?" Jean asked Remy.

"You usually run away before we get to that." Remy answered

"I don't think we have been properly presented to each other" Charles said and pulled out a small beanbag "My name is Charles Xavier, I am 41 years old, an a telepat" he said and threw the bag over to Scott, who stared at it as if it had fallen down from the sky.

"It is a name game!" Charles explained "Now you tell you name, age and gifts and then you pass the bag to someone else."

"Uhh… okay… my name is Scott Summers, I'm 19, and can shoot some kind of power beam out from my eyes" Scott said and threw the bag to Ororo, but Jean used her TK to make it come to her in stead.

"I'm Jean Grey. I am 18, and I'm telekinetic and a telepath, but my telepathy is disabled, since Xavier blocked it when I got here at 13. He's always so mean to me." Jean said and passed the bag to Anna Marie. Anna just locked at the bag, and threw Remy at Jean.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Anna Marie has a tiny little problem with her anger management" Eric said.

Remy stood up and helped Jean up.

"Well, let's move on with our game. Ororo, what's your name?" Charles asked cheery.

"Isn't the purpose of your school, to help mutants with problem?" Hank asked.

Charles looked disappointed at Hank and said: "It's not your turn yet!"

Charles took the beanbag and threw it to Ororo.

"How about we all go to bed and continue this thrilling game tomorrow. It's been a long day. Scott and Remy, your room is down the hall, first door to the right." Eric said and pointed towards the hall. "Ororo, you can sleep with Jean in her room. She'll show you where it is. Good night."

Scott, Remy, Ororo and Jean went to their rooms. Hank went down to his lab.

Eric smiled at Charles and said: "Good night Charles, you can take care of Anna Marie!"

Please read and review. Tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Men Begins**

**Chapter two**

The following morning Charles and Anna were sitting in the living room, talking friendly. When Eric saw them, he gaped at them and asked: "How did you get her to be so calm?"

"I'm better than you! Good night!" Charles said satisfied and went to his room.

"Why do you think Mr. Xavier is so dreadful?" Anna Marie asked.

"I don't think he is dreadful. He's just naive enough to let me stay here" Eric explained.

"What if he finds out?"

"He already knows" Eric said and left.

Remy came out from his room, and carefully went over to Anna.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked gently.

Anna Marie hugged Remy and said: "I'm sorry I threw you around last night"

Remy slowly leaned forward until Anna was lying on the couch and he was on top of her. Scott had entered and was now staring at them.

"Aren't you seeing Jean?" Scott asked Remy.

"Jean means nothing!" Remy said.

"Does Jean know that?"

"Yes"

"Will you please move?" Anna Marie asked.

Remy sighed and moved, glaring at Scott. Jean came in, sat on Remy's lap and started kissing him.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked Remy.

Remy moved Jean and asked: "What do I mean to you?"

"Company" she answered.

"Would you rather have Scott?" Remy asked.

"Of course! The nice guy-look is a total turn on"

Ororo had joined the group.

"What do you think of those two?" Jean asked Remy, and nodded towards the girls.

Remy smiled at Anna and said: "I like strong women."

"Good morning everybody! Remy are you making breakfast?" Hank asked.

"Sure" Remy answered and went to the kitchen.

At breakfast

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Eric asked when he entered the dining room. He had overslept, and therefore hadn't gotten any breakfast.

"I'm so sorry" Hank said.

Suddenly, they could all hear Charles pulling and banging his door. It was locked.

"Jean, you papermonkey! You locked the door!" Charles screamed.

"What a horrible thing to say!" Jean said innocently.

"I know it was you! I'm psychic!" Charles yelled.

"So am I" Jean said.

"Unlock the door!"

"Jean, give me the key" Hank said.

"I never touched it, and I have no idea where it is?" Jean said.

"I really like Charles this way" Eric smiled.

Charles kept screaming, so Remy turned on the radio and they continued their meal.

**In Charles' room**

"Amelia! I'm so glad you could come" Charles said, when Amelia Voight materialized.

"You contacted me and _begged_ me to come" She said irritated.

"Fine! Just get me out" Charles said exasperated. Amelia teleported them both to the dining room.

"AMELIA!" Jean said happy, then annoyed "Why did you let him out? I locked him in because he locked me out yesterday."

"Charles! Did you do that?" Amelia asked angry.

"What a horrible thing to sa—"

"Charles!"

"Okay okay… I forgot her" Charles whined.

"You can't forget _her_!"

"But I do, sometimes"

"All the time!" Jean said.

"Charles! Do I need to move in again?" Amelia asked

Charles said "No!" while Eric and Jean both said "Yes!"

"That's final then! You're outnumbered, Charles. I'm moving in again. Who are the new students?" Amelia asked.

Charles sighed and said: "That's Scott, Remy, Anna Marie and Ororo. And Jean you already know…"

"And this is Amelia!" Jean said to the others "She used to date Charles, eww! But then she slept with Eric and they broke up"

Remy walked over to Amelia and asked: "What did you see in him? You're hot, he's hideous."

Amelia looked at Remy, then smiled at Charles: "Charles, I like this one! He's cute."

Remy went to the kitchen after a plate, knife and fork, and gave Amelia breakfast.

"What are these kids doing here, anyway?" Amelia asked.

"Charles had some kind of 'fantasticly' ridiculous idea about gathering a lot of mutants and helping them with their 'problems'" Eric said

"That was MY idea!" Amelia screamed.

"Tough luck! You should have patented it" Charles said content.

"You stole her idea!" Eric and Jean both asked.

"Can I get some breakfast?" Charles asked.

Anna went to the kitchen and got Charles some breakfast.

"Thanks sweety" Charles said and started eating.

"So what _are_ your problems?" Amelia asked.

"Ororo is crazy with power! Anna is a psychopath, or was. Scott can't control his powers, and I think Remy just needed a place to live." Jean said.

When they had eaten, Charles said: "I think I want to help them with their problems right now!"

"Don't they need new clothes more? Let's go shopping!" Jean said.

"Yes! Fantastic idea, Jean!" Amelia said.

**At the mall**

Jean went around in shops and found clothes for everybody, then asked them to try it on. They shopped all day, it was nearly impossible to rip Jean away from the shops, but finally they closed and the gang went out for a late dinner.

**At the mansion**

"Where are they?" Charles asked worried.

"They're shopping with Jean, what do you think!... By the way, I gave her your credit card. Good night Charles" Eric said and hurried to his room.

"Wasn't that fun?" Jean asked the others, when they got home. They just moaned and threw themselves in the couches of the living room.

"Yes, that was so much fun" Amelia answered, and then asked Charles "Where do I sleep?"

"We haven't made any of the guestrooms ready yet." Charles said

"Fine! Then I'll sleep in your room" she said with a vague wicked smile, and went to Charles' room. Soon the others went to bed too. Now Anna Marie slept in Jean's room too.


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Men Begins**

**Chapter three**

The following day after breakfast, Charles, Hank, Eric and Amelia went down to the 'secret basement'. The others were left behind in silence.

"Where are your parents?" Jean asked. After some moments of silence, she asked Scott to answer.

"They're dead" Scott answered

"I'm so sorry. Ororo?" Jean said

"They are dead" Ororo said

"Anna, are your parents dead too?"

"No"

"Then where are they?" Jean was starting to become impatient with their short answers.

"My mom is in Chicago"

"And your dad?"

"He's in Mississippi"

"Are they divorced?"

"They never met each other"

Everybody stared at Anna in confusion, until she sighed and explained: "I ran away from home and Raven adopted me."

Everybody nodded understanding.

"What about your parents?" Anna Marie asked Jean. Jeans face lit up and she said: "They live together in New York City. Annandale on Hudson to be precise. They're very happy and glad to get rid of me. Now they only have my sister Sara."

The others stared annoyed at Jean, except Scott.

"Okay… Remy, where are your parents?" Anna Marie asked.

"In New Orleans" he answered

"Why did you leave them?" Jean asked.

"Doesn't matter" Remy said.

Jean screamed with frustration and put her head in her hands. After a while she gathered herself and asked: "Scott… what did you do in your free time?"

"Didn't really have free time"

"Ororo?"

"Goddess" Ororo answered

Jean sighed and asked Anna Marie the same question.

"The usual… the same as every other teenager" Anna Marie answered

Jean stormed out of the living room and down the elevator to the 'secret basement'.

"Isn't she just a pain in the ass?" Anna Marie asked the others, when Jean was gone.

"Yeah! If she hadn't left I would have strangled her." Ororo said.

"She's just interested in us…" Scott said.

"No, she's crazy!" Remy said.

"Why are you two together?" Scott asked.

"She's hot and the sex is great"

"There was a man in my village, who was exactly like that" Ororo said "I think that is _so_ wrong!"

"You're exaggerating. And she feels the same way" Remy said.

"Why don't you break up, then?" Scott asked

"'Cos we're both too hot to be single"

"What if you fell in love?" Anna Marie asked

"Been there, done that!" Remy said with disgust and sadness.

"Who?" Ororo and Anna Marie both asked.

"BellaDonna" Remy just said.

"Who is she?"

"My wife"

"WHAT!" Scott and the girls asked shocked.

"I mean… my ex-girlfriend"

"You're married?" Scott asked.

"Jean, this is a SECRET basement! You cannot do down there! Bad!" Charles yelled at Jean and went down to the basement again.

The girls and Scott stared at Jean with sympathy in their eyes.

"What?" Jean asked annoyed.

Remy escaped to the garage before things got ugly.

"Remy's married" Anna Marie explained.

Jean sat down on the floor by the elevator and started sobbing quietly. Scott went over to her and comforted her, while Anna Marie and Ororo went outside and happened to find the stables.

"Well, this has been an… interesting day" Ororo said, while they were getting the horses ready.

"Yeah, I actually feel bad for her" Anna Marie said.

"I know. Suddenly she doesn't seem so bad"

"Maybe we should be nicer to her"

Ororo and Anna Marie rode past Remy, who was now sitting in the garden.

"Jean is crying" Ororo said to him, with a slight touch of hate in her voice.

"And it's all your fault!" Anna Marie added.

Remy sighed and went inside to find Jean.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jean sobbed. Scott quietly went out to the other girls, so they could make up alone.

"You never asked" Remy answered

"You should have told me!"

"Do you love me? Do you even care about me?"

"Of course I care about you"

"Really?" Remy snorted in disbelief

"As a friend"

"A friend you're having sex with?"

"Yes"

"Then let's be real friends"

"That sounds like a great idea" Jean smiled and hugged Remy.

During dinner Anna Marie and Ororo scowled at Remy, until Jean said: "Stop hating him! He hasn't done anything wrong. I have forgiven him and so should you!"

After the meal Jean and Scott went out.

**In Charles' bedroom**

"You're packing?" Charles asked Amelia, with both hope and confusion.

"Yes." She answered hard. "A good friend of mine needs some help with a project abroad. I have to leave now"

"I'm _so_ sorry—" Charles began.

"Save it! We both know how we feel about each other, okay." Amelia sighed and got a sad look in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared and she smiled. "Good luck with your school, Charles. I hope it works out the way I dreamed".

Then she took her suitcase and left Charles, again.

She didn't say goodbye to anybody else, much to Jean's dismay, when she and Scott returned from their date. But she quickly got over it, and life went on.

Please read and review.


End file.
